Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container end assembly and in one aspect to an improved container end construction for use on beverage containers and having an opening in said end covered by a length of removable tape. More particularly, this invention provides an improved tape closure for container ends which permits the clean opening of the container utilizing a tape closure.
The present invention provides an improved tape closure and has as an object thereof the leaving of a clean area surrounding the pour hole upon removal of the tape. This would be true of tape closures for container ends utilizing simply an exterior tape or a two-tape system, including an exterior tape and an interior sheet material situated circumjacent (over and surrounding) a preformed opening (i.e. a pour opening) in a container end portion.
The present invention provides a tape closure which when opened sufficiently to obtain access to the pour hole is not self-sealing and thus offers resistance to tampering which would not be possible of detection.
The present invention provides a tape closure for container ends which will withstand the internal pressure of carbonated beverages or other beverages where an internal pressure is developed.
The present invention provides an improved tape closure which is suitable for use with pressurized containers but which is easily removable as the force necessary for peeling the closure from the can end is relatively small compared to the force necessary to open score lines in the metal defining an opening. The present invention also reduces the amount of force necessary in a two-tape system for removing a tape closure.